Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida x Reader
by wintersvoid
Summary: This fanfic takes place at the beginning of bnha and the two main characters will be Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo. The reader is currently dating Bakugo and they both are assigned to class 1A at U.A. But the problem is that Bakugo gets very jealous easily, and Bakugo starts becoming distant when y/n starts becomg friends with Iida.
1. Ch1

I woke up one chill and brisk morning, it was raining outside, but was starting to clear up. There was no noise on the streets and everything was calm and serene. There were few birds chirping in the tree's and small animals hiding in their homes. They scurried across the wet streets, trying to find a safe haven for themselves. Very few people were awake and rushing to get to their jobs early in the morning.

This day made me feel like staying in my bed forever, but today I started my first day at U.A. I was assigned to class 1A, but luckily it was with my boyfriend Bakugo, we had been dating for a few months now and he was estatic that I was in the same class as him.

We had both gotten through the entrance exams and today we were going to see what was next. I got up and looked through the clothes in my closet when I heard a pebble being thrown at my window, I groaned and figured it was Bakugo, trying to wake me up for school. He wanted to leave early so we could go get something to eat before school started. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself, I opened the window and looked down at Bakugo.

"You know you don't have to throw pebbles at my window!" I whisper yelled and scolded him by holding my fist up and shaking it in the air.

"Well how else am I supposed to get in without waking anyone else up!" He whisper yelled back and laughed softly. He looked around for a second, he was soaking wet from standing in the rain "so are you gonna let me come up there or what?"

I chucked softly and thought about letting him wait in the rain, but I wasn't that cruel, even though it would be funny I did want to see him "fine, but you have to buy my breakfast" I protested.

"What! I'm not doing that! Just let me come in, I'm freezing!" He growled

"You were the one that decided to walk here without an umbrella" I laughed quietly "plus I'll just take longer" I winked and laughed quietly.

He sighed and laughed quietly "fine, but just this one time!" He sighed and started climbing up the side of my house.

I had opened my window for him and while he climbed up I walked into my closet and started changing. I didn't like when people saw my body, mainly because I had some markings on my stomach that resembled scars, but were actually just from birth, the doctors identified that they weren't birthmarks but two marks that would glow when I use my quirk. They looked like two big claw marks on each side of my waist. I often put a bandage over them because I didn't like the fact that they glowed, no one else had that so I wanted to hide it.

Bakugo grabbed a towel from the floor and rubbed his hair in it. He walked over to my closet and knocked on the door "come on, why can't I at least see you in your bra" he whined. Bakugo knew I didn't like to show my body, but he didn't exactly know why and I never told him, but every time we would get close to clothes coming off, I would stop it immediately.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable, Maybe someday, but I don't know about right now" I said and wrapped the bandage fabric around my waist. "When I'm ready I will let you, I put the rest of my uniform on and walked out of my closet. I grabbed Bakugo's chin and pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped my arms around him.

He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. He continued on with the kiss, only waiting for me to let go of it since I was the one to usually end it.

After few more seconds I let go of the kiss and then roughed up his hair with my hand "you are so cute" I smiled and he giggled a little.

I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his too. We exited through the window because I didn't want my parents to know that Bakugo was in my room. Once we had gotten outside it wasn't rainy anymore so we could walk to the coffee shop without getting wet. Bakugo and I held hands while walking to the coffee shop, he didn't look at me the whole time, I figured it was because of earlier but it didn't bother me too much, there were few people walking on the street at this time so the streets were quiet and empty.

Bakugo held the door open for me once we got to the coffee shop and I stepped inside, we walked up to the counter and ordered our things, and I reminded Bakugo that he had to pay for me and he rolled his eyes playfully.

We sat down and ate for 20 minutes, the whole time we didn't talk, it was strange because usually he wanted to talk to me but he didn't this time. After breakfast we started walking to U.A. We got there at the same time most students did, but it was 10 minutes before the 1st bell.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to some of my friends, I'll be right back, stay here" he dropped his bag off next to me and I sighed, this was normal so I was used to it.

I looked around and looked down at my feet, I suddenly saw a tall shadow over mine, the person behind me tapped my shoulder and I sharply turned around, I raised an arm up, ready to slap whoever was behind me.

The person in front of me cowered a bit and covered themself "ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" A boy who was very much taller than me stood in front of me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you either, it was just a reflex.." I mumbled and lowered my arm

"It's ok" he smiled sweetly "I'm Tenya Iida, I don't know your name but I saw you at the entrance exams a few days ago and I just have to say your quirk is amazing, I know it isn't a physical quirk, but even then it is amazing"

His compliment made me smile and blush a little "I'm y/n, and my quirk is mindreading and terraforming water" I smiled

"That's amazing!" He smiled widely, he looked very awkward and held his thumb out to give me a thumbs up. There was a small tint of red across his face and he was sweating just a little.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Bakugo, his immediate expression was rage, his face was tinted with a darker red and he furrowed his brows.

Iida took this as him and I dating so he tried to cut the conversation off "well.." he cleared his throat "see you in class" he smiled nervously and walked off in a rush.

I turned to the still mad Bakugou and crossed my arms "what the hell?" I almost yelled but managed to keep my voice down

"What! He clearly thought you were single! I wanted to make sure he knew" Bakugo was very jealous whenever another man would approach me, even his friends who he knew were dating people.

"Bakugo, don't worry, I love you and I wouldn't cheat" I kissed his cheek and that made him calm down a little "I'm yours, just trust me please" I took one of his hands into mine and he turned back to a calm expresssion.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose you" he sighed and looked into my eyes with meaning.

"I don't either" I smiled and started walking to class with him "So do you want to do something after school? I was thinking maybe we go see a movie?" I suggested

"I can't" he said in a monotone voice

"Why not?" I asked and wanted to know if he was just mad at me but before I could speak he cut me off

"I just can't ok?" He sighed and walked a little faster as we went into class, we had assigned seats, but I wasn't sitting next to Bakugo, instead I was sitting across from Iida. Once he saw the seating chart and that he was near Midoriya and not sitting next to me and I was next to Iida he turned bright red and yelled in anger. I was used to his yelling but no one else was, so they all looked at him in confusion. Bakugo stormed over to his seat and sat down.

I walked over to my seat and sat down across from Iida.

Iida managed to smile at me and passed a note my way. "Bakugo seems pretty angry" it said on the piece of paper.

I sighed and wrote back "yeah, he doesn't like Midoriya and the fact I'm sitting next to you is another thing, he gets really jealous whenever I talk to any other guy besides him" I passed the note back secretly and he opened it, looking at it and then writing back "sounds diffucult, anyways, I was trying to ask earlier if you maybe wanted to go out for coffee, you know, I just want to get to know you better, you seem nice and I am very intrigued with your quirk" he passed the note back to me.

I opened it and looked at it, I then nodded to him and smiled, he smiled back sweetly and after that the class headed to the quirk apprehension tests.

While at the ball throw exam I stood by myself, Bakugo was too busy prepping for throwing the ball and showing off his strength, like always. I saw Iida approach me and I smiled "Hello Iida"

Iida smiled back nervously but regained his confidence "I just wanted to come over to congratulate you for doing really good on the tests, I've been taking close note of your quirk, I'm sure someday that you will be an amazing hero" he gave me a thumbs up and his face was bright red from blushing.

"Thank you, I hope you become an amazing hero as well" I smiled "so about the coffee after school, do you want to meet up outside in the courtyard?" I asked and stretched a little because I was going to do the ball throw exam soon.

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice" he nodded and smiled "are you sure Bakugo would be ok with us hanging out?" Iida asked and was a little scared of Bakugou.

"It's fine, he didn't want to hangout after school anyways so we can do whatever" I smiled "ok, wish me luck!" I walked over to the ball throw exam and he gave me a thumbs up.

After the exams I changed back into my uniform and waited in the courtyard for Iida.

I eventually saw him and he started walking up to me, he had a sweet smile on his face and was waving a lot. I giggled at the sweet gesture and waved back.

Iida finally walked up to me "so, where to, I assume you know the best coffee shops in town" he looked down at me since he was much taller than I was.

"I know the perfect place, let's go" I smiled and led him to a coffee shop close to my house. I went to sit down at a table in the front because usually it was less crowded over there. Iida sat down across from me and looked around "I like this place, do you come here often?"

I nodded and looked him in the eyes every few seconds "yeah, I come here every weekend by myself"

"By yourself, but I surely thought Bakugou would go with you?" He asked

"Nope.. not really, it's fine though, it's like a place for alone time" I smiled

"So, what are you ordering?" Iida asked and looked at the menu on the table

"Oh, I'm not getting anything" I said simply

"Surely you have to eat or drink something?" A look of comcern flushed his face "I noticed you didn't eat much today, let me buy you something" he got his wallet out

"No, Iida it's fine, you don't have to buy me anything" I smiled but he still continued

"No I insist, I care about if you are eating enough meals every day" he smiled softly and then ordered for both of us.

"Thank you for that, you are too kind" I smiled and a small tint of red covered my cheeks and then I noticed his were red too. I didn't want to admit it, but maybe I was starting to develop a crush over Iida, and maybe he was too, but I didn't want to cheat on Bakugou or get the wrong idea from Iida.

He smiled nervously now and cleared his throat "anything for someone as pre- I mean gor- kind as you" he stuttered a lot with his words and pulled on his collar of his uniform.

I giggled quietly and smiled back at him "this is nice hanging out with another guy too, I haven't hung out with any other guy except Bakugo for months, technically since we started dating.."

He nodded and then the food and drinks were delivered to the table "to be honest I haven't hung out with anyone in what feels like forever, I've always been to busy focused on my family to have my own time" he sighed and then started sipping the coffee he ordered.

"Well, let's cherish this moment while it lasts then" I smiled and started eating the food Iida had ordered for me.

"Sorry if I sound rude when I say this, but if it's not too personal, can I ask why you are dating Bakugo. Sorry, it's just he's not.. the nicest.." Iida looked down at the table

I sighed "well, I've known Bakugo for a few months, so since I've moved here, he lives in my neighborhood and was the first person I got to know really, I'm glad though, he's sweet to me but not as much to others"

"Well I'm glad he respects you at least, if he didn't I'd be concerned" Iida sipped his coffee and looked at me, he then got a buzz from his phone, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it "Looks like I have to head home now" Iida sighed "it was nice spending this time with you, let me walk you home" he stood up and smiled.

"Are you sure you'd have enough time to?" I asked and didn't want him to be late if he had to be home

"It's fine, I can tell my mother I had to walk my friend home, she'll understand" he grabbed his bag and walked out of the coffee shop with me.

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you, I know we didn't get to know each other that well, but it was nice" Iida smiled at me and looked down at his feet too

"Yeah, maybe this weekend we can see a movie or go to a restaurant somewhere?" I asked and my phone was buzzing but I ignored it.

"That sounds nice, can I get your number so we can text each other about it?" He was blushing quite a bit and rubbed the back of his neck

"Of course! Here" I got out a piece of paper and ripped it in half, both of us wrote our numbers on it and then gave them to each other

Iida smiled and put the paper in his pocket.

Once we had reached my house I stopped "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, text me later too so we can make plans"

"Ok, sounds good, see you tomorrow!" He started walking off and I walked into my house.

The reason my phone had been vibrating was because Bakugou had been calling and texting me a lot, he knew I was with Iida and he was furious based on the angry text messages.


	2. Ch2

I woke up the next morning and it wasn't as calm as yesterday, the sun was shining bright and it wasn't raining anymore. I sat up and looked out my window, checking if Bakugo was outside but not yet. I was excited for today because it was the day we did the battle trials, I had chose a costume to my liking, it was slightly inappropriate, considering the fact that I chose to wear a skin tight bodysuit, it cut off at the top of my torso and the rest of the top was black mesh. It had boots so I was as tall as bakugo. Since I could pull waited from the air it wasn't a problem for me to have a way to store water. I specifically chose black because that's the only color that would hide the glowing from the marks on my waist. I then focused on getting ready for school, so I put my hair up in a high ponytail and then got my uniform on.

I then went to go check my phone and I had gotten a text from Iida and not Bakugo, I frowned at the fact my own boyfriend didn't text me, but I smiled at the fact Iida texted me. I opened my phone and looked at the text from him

"Hey, can't wait to see you at school today, I hope you are doing well :)" was his response

"I am doing well, thanks for asking, I can't wait to see you either, I'm so pumped for the battle trials" I texted him while waiting for Bakugo

"I bet you'll do great, with a quirk like yours, your team is sure to win" he texted back

His text messages were making me blush like crazy, he was so kind when texting me. I put my phone in my pocket and then waited for Bakugo.

A few minutes later I heard a pebble being thrown at my window, I looked down and saw him, he looked mad, but then again he always looks mad.

I climbed out through the window and went up to have Bakugo a kiss, he succumbed to it and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist "can we stand here for a few more minutes?" He said in between kisses. I nodded and we stood there making out for a few minutes.

I then let go after a few minutes and took Bakugo's hand "are you excited to see my costume? I think you'll like it a lot" I winked and smirked a little

"I bet you'll look gorgeous" he smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked. "So, not to sound like a stalker or anything but why were you with that nerd yesterday?" Bakugo furrowed his brows and looked ahead.

"Well you didn't want to so I figured Iida and I would go get a coffee" I didn't tell him about the part where we were going to hangout.

He stopped in the road and stood in front of me "Listen, I get if you like him more, I don't like me that much either, I just would rather have you breakup with me then cheat"

I nodded "Bakugo, I'd never cheat on you" I cupped his cheek with my hands and kissed him "Besides, I care about you more than you could know, I can prove to you that I love you more" I smirked a little

"Like what?" He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms

"A 'sleep over' at my house, my parents won't be home till tomorrow evening" I ran my fingers through his hair.

He smiled "fine, I'll grab my stuff and we can go to your house after school"

I smiled happily and we continued walking to school "do you think I'll get beat in the battle trials?" I asked and was a little nervous because I didn't want to go against Bakugo or Iida, I didn't want to be a villain either.

"You? Getting beat in a battle trial?" He laughed a little "no way, I'm sure you'll win against whoever you are battling"

"But what if I'm going against you?" I asked "you know, you are super strong and I'm guessing you could beat my team in a heartbeat.." I messed with the fabric on my sleeves

"Y/n, even if I do go up against you, we can make it an even fight, or I just won't fight you, here, let's make a pact" he held his hand out for me to shake.

I nodded and shook his hand "what happens if I get paired up with someone you don't like, like Midoriya?" I asked

"I'll go easy on you, just not him" Bakugo wrapped his arm around my waist again as we kept walking

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I can cook something for us, my dad taught me some new recipes" I smiled

"Anything you think Is best, I'll eat" he smiled and we both walked into the school "I'm gonna go change, I'll see you at the battle trials" bakugo pulled me in for a long kiss, in front of everyone, including Iida, he probably did it on purpose because he saw Iida while we walked in

I let go of the kiss after a minute "I'll see you later" I smiled and then started walking to put my costume on. I had noticed Iida saw me walk away from Bakugo and then decided to follow me, trying to start a conversation most likely.

Iida walked up right next to me and smiled "Hey y/n, are you excited for the battle trials today?" Iida asked and seemed very confident

"I'm super excited! I just hope I don't go against you or Bakugo.." I got a little nervous and I was unintentionally showing it

Iida put his hand on my shoulder "It'll be ok, I promise I'll go very easy on you if we do end up going against each other, and if we end up teaming, I'll do my best to protect you" he smiled sweetly

"Thank you Iida, well I have to go change, I'll see you in the battle trials, I'll be cheering you on the whole time" I hugged him and he didn't hug back for a few seconds. His cheeks flared up bright red and a few moments later he hugged back. I wanted to hug him forever, his embrace was so comforting and the fact that he was much bigger than me made it better. I let go and my cheeks were red as well, I then ran off and went to change into my costume.

I looked around at the other girls costumes and they all chose really unique outfits, mine was just all black, it didn't have anything special about it, I just wanted to look hot.

After putting my costume on I already regretted it, it was skin tight and hugged my curves a little too tightly, the only thing good about it is that I could move a lot, I wouldn't be restricted at all, the boots I designed too could be either heels or flats whenever I wanted, the heels helped so I could jump and dodge attacks better and the flats were good for running from my enemy or finding them.

I walked to where we would be assigned teams and roles. I felt so uncomfortable, almost all of the boys were staring at me, including Iida, he was wearing a mask, but it wasn't hard to tell he was blushing violently. Bakugo had walked over to me because of the attention I was getting

"You look gorgeous" he smirked and looked at my costume, every inch of it "this better be your permanent costume" he was still smirking

"I don't know.. maybe, I feel really.. slutty" I mumbled the last word

"At least you don't wear what other pro's wear, this isn't as bad as the others, but I'm sure it would help you gain a lot of publicity"

"Bakugo, I don't care about the publicity, I just want to be a hero to save people, I could care less about the fame" I laughed a little

"Eh, you'll get famous either way" Bakugo rolled his eyes playfully "I need to talk to you really quick" he whispered

"What is it?" I adked and tried to be as quiet as possible

"Don't get yourself hurt out there, ok?" He asked and this was once in a while that he seemed very concerned, tone wise and facial expression.

"Ok, I won't, I promise I'll be ok, even if not recovery girl will be able to help" I kissed his cheek and then All Might began talking, we all were assigned to teams and roles. I started panicking after finding out Bakugo and Iida were working as a team, I knew Bakugo's rage got the best of him sometimes and that caused him to stray from his task.

Bakugo and Iida were up first, and were the villains in this situation, which made me think they were even more hot, but I pushed that though into the back of my mind.

For now I was going to focus on how the others quirks worked. I was a bit nervous when it was going to be my turn because I didn't want to have to use my quirks, It was hard controlling them for more than 5 minutes, and if I had to fight, then it would be even more difficult.

As the fight started I had noticed Bakugo had decided to go rogue, he seemed like he was planning on taking down Midoriya all together. But I also had noticed Midoriya wasn't too scared of Bakugo, so he had an advantage.

On Iida's screen I wasn't too worried, he hadn't been doing much, I knew someone on the hero team would get to him eventually and try to apprehend him, but when they did he seemed to be capable of protecting the weapon, I knew someday he'd make a great pro.

I begun to get a little scared by Bakugo's actions, I wondered if he treated most people like that, it scared me because if I were to break up with him then something bad could happen, he could hurt me or others I love is what I feared.

His actions got more violent every second, he at this point wanted to kill Midoriya. I couldn't watch much longer, it was painful.

"All Might! You need to stop the fight, Bakugo is going to kill Midoriya!" I yelled and didn't look at the screen.

All Might interfered but Bakugo didn't listen, I started to panic, I didn't want Midoriya to die, it was too much to watch.

Eventually something big happened and Bakugo had stopped fighting because Midoriya had managed to make a powerful blow, strong enough to kill Bakugo if he hadn't have pointed it upwards and made it possible for Iida to not act quickly enough.

I grew furious, I was fuming, Bakugo wanted to kill Midoriya and not even care about the mission he had been assigned to, I was deep down scared but I hid it away.

After all of the battle trials, and fighting furiously with the anger from Bakugo's fight, we had finished battle trials. I had changed back into my normal clothes and waited in the courtyard for Bakugo, while I was waiting Iida approached me and came up to start a conversation.

"y/n! You were excellent out there today, your quirk in action is very impressive, I do have two questions to ask you" Iida had some sort of curiosity in his tone.

"Ask away, just as long as it's not too personal" I crossed my arms across my chest and waited.

"First question, you seemed angry, why is that. Before the fight you seemed really calm, and you don't seem like one to fight with rage, more with strategy"

"Well, it was from earlier, during your battle, Bakugo kind of scared me, he was really violent and it made me really frightened, it made me think of what would happen if we were to ever break up, it made me think if he would hit me.." I mumbled. Little did I know Bakugo was standing from a distance, he could hear my whole conversation, he was both angry and upset, he didn't want to interfere at this point.

"But I was also really mad because he almost killed Midoriya, he acted so reckless and nothing like an actual pro! A pro isn't supposed to do that, none of what Bakugo did was valid and reasonable"

Iida was listening very intently "Yes, I can see how that is frustrating, but remember this, if you are ever in trouble, I'm just a call away, I'll be there in less than 2 minutes" he smiled "for my second question, I want to ask. Did you at one point use your mind powers quirk, I saw you use your terraforming abilities most of the time, but not once you had seemed to use your mind reading powers, and I only know this because you seemed to not know your opponents moves at all"

"Well, I am kind of uncomfortable using them, they do something to my body that honestly I don't like too much, So I only use it in desperate situations" I replied. I had crossed my arms across my chest.

He nodded "Well, see you tomorrow" Iida smiled and walked off, but turned around while walking and held up his phone "remember! A phone call away" Iida yelled and then turned back around.

I blushed and then I felt arms wrap around my waist from the back, I looked in my peripheral vision and saw Bakugo digging his face into my shoulder "So, are we headed to your house now?" He asked and his voice was muffled in my jacket.

"Yep, we'll head to your house first so you can get your things" I said and turned around to him, he kissed my nose and then wrapped his arm around my waist. We started walking back to his house.

"You did pretty good in the battle trials today, I was jealous that everyone was staring at you the whole time though.." he pouted and leaned his head on my shoulder

"Well, I'm all yours, no need to be jealous" I smirked "besides, all of them know we are dating, it's fine to look" I sighed

"Yeah, but then they get ideas in their head and then they tell other people and then it goes on and you break up with me?" Bakugo whined and we eventually got to his house. He made me wait outside while he grabbed his bag and things. After a few minutes he ran outside and took my hand, we walked to my house and I opened the door to let him in, he put his bag in my room and then walked to the kitchen, where I was, already starting to prep to cook dinner.

"So, how do you think your doing at the academy so far?" I asked and was cooking something really simple.

"I think I'm doing really well, this academy is the gateway to being a pro so why wouldn't I be doing well?" He was watching me cook and put his head on the counter.

"That's good.." I looked at the food and still had some pent up anger from earlier, I wanted to yell at him right now, but it wasn't a good time.

"After dinner are we going to watch a movie or something?" He asked

"Yeah, any movie you'd like" I said a little angrily, but it was hard to tell. I finished cooking and put two bowls out and then put noodles in them and some chopsticks "eat up, I hope it tastes good" I smiled and was a little nervous he might not like it.

We sat down at the table and he started to eat it, after he took the first bite he started scarfing it down, either it was really good or he just wanted me to think I'm a good cook.

"So how is it?" I asked and tilted my head, a little curious

"It's amazing!" He smiled widely "we need to eat this more often!" He dished out some more and ate it at the same speed he did last time, while I was still on my first bowl.

After dinner we went to change and once again I changed in my closet, I was ready, but not at this exact moment, I just needed a little longer to think.

We walked over to the family room and sat down on the couch, Bakugo spooned me and we turned on a rom com movie. Bakugo didn't like the movie as much as I did but I forced him to watch it because his commentary on rom coms were hilarious.

Halfway through the movie he got angry at the movie, which started to make me upset, I could hear the growling in his chest and it annoyed me so much, he kept groaning so I stood up in front of the tv.

"Listen, I know you have anger issues, but sometimes it gets out of hand and so annoying! Like today, you lost control and almost killed Midoriya, I know you hate him but you can't kill him!" I yelled

He sat up "Why just now are you complaining about this, And now, we were having a good time and then this happens?" He started to get angry as well.

"Because I want it to stop! You get mad about the littlest things, every time someone you don't like steps into a room or looks at me you freak!" I pulled at my hair

"So I can't be jealous or hate people?" He raised his eyebrow and clenched his teeth

"No, that's not what I'm saying! You just can't get mad every time, what if they just want to smile at me!" I paced a little

"They don't want to just 'smile' I know what the guys at our school think, I'm not an idiot" He started to glare at me.

"Well you sure act like it!" I was fuming and stomped my foot on the ground.

He stood up and walked towards me "listen, I know you have been sneaking around with that Iida guy"

"Sneaking around?" I yelled "you are such a dumbass and a stalker!"

"I saw you hug him! That wasn't initiated by him, it was by you, you clearly like him and want to break up with me, which is the reason we are having this stupid argument right now!"

"You really are an idiot, I just want to make friend around, you know, friends that are guys too!" I truly down deeply was starting to grow to like Iida more than a friend, I don't know what it was about him, maybe that he wasn't such an idiot and that he was nicer than Bakugo.

"Well clearly you don't love me enough! You haven't proven it, we've been together for months and yet we haven't gotten very far in our relationship!" He yelled

I sighed and then grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him in for a rough kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He succumbed to the kiss but turned me around so he was top. He pushed me into the couch and we continued kissing, it was passionate making out, he reached for my shirt and I reached for his too, we took each other's off and then continued kissing, he reached for my pants and I reached for his as well, it just got more heated from then on and we still kissed roughly and passionately.


	3. Ch3

I woke up the next morning in my bed, I was being spooned by Bakugo and he was still asleep, his face was buried into my neck and he was sleeping very soundly. I opened the covers a bit and I looked at my body, it was covered in hickeys, my thighs, arms, chest, neck, stomach, etc. I sighed softly and shifted my body so I was facing Bakugo. I kissed his cheek and then started to kiss his neck to mess with him.

"Bakugo.." I mumbled between kisses and ran one my hands into his hair.

He opened his eyes a little "what?" He was really relaxed and tired.

"Are you gonna wake up?" I asked and grew a little impatient "If you aren't going to get up then I will" I whined and sat up to put a shirt on over me.

He still didn't want to get up so I just decided to grab my phone and head to the kitchen. I closed my bedroom door and then walked into the kitchen. I had noticed I'd gotten a missed call for Iida so I decided to call him back.

"Hey Iida, Sorry I missed your call earlier what's up?"

"Hey y/n, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hangout sometime, I don't know when but maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, if you are free of course" he had panic in his tone, he didn't seem to talk to girls much so he was pretty nervous.

"Of course, dinner sounds great, we can go somewhere at 6:30, you pick and then we'll meet up at my house and go" I smiled

"Ok, I'll be there, you can wear something casual, we won't go anywhere too fancy" Iida said "Ok, see you later" he hung up.

I put my phone down and Bakugo was behind me "Dinner?" He growled

I turned around "why were you just standing there!" I got a little startled and pushed him back a little.

He sighed "so do you actually love me?" Bakugo asked

"Yes.. I just want to go out for dinner with a friend, that's it" I crossed my arms across my chest

"With that nerd, right, sounds like he wants to go on a date with you" Bakugo put his hand against the counter so I was right up against it.

"He doesn't want to go on a date, he knows I'm dating you and he's respecting that, I just want to go out for dinner with a friend" I looked away from him

"Listen, I'll be fine with it, just as long as you don't kiss him or anything, or hold his hand" Bakugo growled

"Why would I do that?" I started to get mad again, the jealousy was building up again and he was acting crazy.

"I don't know" he sighed "I'm just jealous.."

"I know you are" I cupped his cheeks with my hands and kissed his cheek

"I'll try my best to trust that you won't cheat on me" Bakugo went to go sit down at the table

"Good" I got ingredients out to make breakfast "So, uh, about last night, what do I do about the hickeys?.." I mumbled "if my parents see they will flip out"

"Makeup, and the ones on your body you can cover with clothes" Bakugo said simply, he had a few hickeys on his neck and chest too, but they weren't as bad as mine. "You know you look gorgeous right now?" He smiled a little

I laughed a little "I highly doubt it, I look like a mess, but thank you.." I blushed a little and continued cooking

"I'm scared to lose you.." Bakugo said and sounded serious "I love you a lot, you aren't like other girls, you are kind and respectful, you have a gorgeous smile too" His tone was starting to sound sad in a way.

I sighed and walked over to him, hugging him from behind while he was sitting in his chair. I kissed the top of his head and he moved me over so I was sitting on his lap in his chair, he pulled me in for a hug, no kissing, just a warm hug and a kiss on my head "I love you.." I whispered to him

"I do too.." he whispered back and rubbed by back "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to a villain" he still had sadness in his voice.

"You won't, I'm very capable of myself.." I whispered and leaned into him more

"I know, but you never know if you could die or not. Some villains, they have stronger quirks than we could ever imagine.."

"Well hopefully we never encounter villains till we are pros" I said with reassurance in my tone.

"But if we do, you have to stick with me the whole time, just so I can ensure you are safe" Bakugo hugged me tightly and after the hug I dished out breakfast.

"Today I have to help my mom with stuff around the house so I won't be able to hangout most of the day" He sighed and started eating.

"That's fine, I can manage by myself here, I can just watch tv so it's fine" I smiled "you know that's sweet that you are helping your mom?" I giggled a little

He growled and was pretty embarrassed based off of the red blush on his face.

I laughed a little and picked up mine and his empty plates. While I cleaned up, Bakugo went to pack up and make my bed. He walked out of my room with his bag and before leaving he walked up to me and gave me a long passionate kiss.

After he had left I went to sit on the couch and laid down, I was very satisfied with last night, even though we had an argument and then sex, it was still enjoyable, Bakugo was rough, yet he paid attention to every inch of my body.

I found myself with nothing to do till 7, I didn't know what to do, but I got the idea to Skype Iida, me might be busy but it was worth a shot. I went to grab my laptop from my room and then I opened my laptop. I found iidas contact and tried calling him.

(From Iidas pov)

Iida had noticed his phone going off, he was in the middle of a workout so he didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment but he had to see who was calling him. He picked his phone up and saw it was you, he panicked and looked around for his laptop. He answered the call and only showed his face on the screen, nothing below the neck "Hello y/n! How are you doing today?" Iida asked

"I'm doing great!" You smiled "I am a bit bored though, so I decided to call you"

"I'm glad you thought of me, I'm in the middle of a workout right now if you don't mind.." Iida said and was blushing a little

"I don't mind at all" you said and set your laptop down on your lap

Iida went back to his weights, but looked at you still, he was blushing and thinking in his head "she's so gorgeous.."

(Your Pov)

I got out a sketchbook I had and was drawing in it, secretly I was drawing Iida in a weights lifting pose. He looked so hot but I couldn't say that, especially since I was still in a relationship.

Iida walked over to a pull up bar "so, y/n, I want to get to know you a little better before we go to dinenr tonight, now tell me, what is your favorite movie genre?" Iida asked and kept doing pull ups

"I like a lot of horror, back in my hometown in America and at my old school, I was often invited by my friends to see horror movies" I smiled "what about you?"

"I personally like sci-fi movies and occasionally romance" he chuckled nervously

"Awww that's sweet" I giggled a little, the one thing I loved about Iida's personality is that he had a soft side, but didn't show it at school, only when we were by ourselves, like over texts or call.

"Next question, favorite flowers?" He asked

I sighed and laughed "you know I'm dating someone, right?" I was blushing but it was hard to tell over screen "ok, well this isn't too common, it's hard to find flowers like these too but I really like Quaker Ladies, they are a blue and lavender color and really tiny" I was really fascinated by them so I liked talking about them to others.

"Fascinating, maybe someday I'll find them for you" at this point Iida began flirting with me and it was very obvious.

"Ok it's my turn to ask you something, it's a little personal, but I want to know.. do you like me?" I started to blush like crazy, I was really curious and wanted to know. I knew Iida might lie so I decided just this once, maybe, I would use my mind reading quirk, he wouldn't be able to tell anyways.

He stuttered, trying to say something. He was hesitating quite a bit but then immediately said "n-no.. you have a boyfriend, it would be immature of me to like a girl that is currently in a relationship" he sounded so sophisticated whenever we talked, it intrigued me a lot. While he was talking to me I used my mind reading quirk.

It took a few seconds but it came to me, I was reading everything in his mind, he did like me, he wanted me, so badly, but he felt so guilty for wanting this. For wanting me.

For a few more hours we talked more, we talked about our lives and he asked me a lot about what America was like.

"Ok, uh, well I got to go get ready now" Iida walked over to his laptop.

I checked my watch and it was already 4pm, oh wow, the time really did fly by, sorry for keeping you so long.."

"No it's fine, I was glad I could talk to you, I got to know a lot about you" he smiled sweetly "well, I'll see you later, I'll be by at 7 to pick you up" Iida said and then hung up.

I put my laptop down and squealed a little, talking to Iida was so much fun and I got to know so much about him. He had a very sweet side and not many people knew of it, I liked that a lot. I got up and then went to get ready, I looked around I'm my closet for something cute to wear, he said casual so I decided I'd wear some ripped jeans and a T-shirt. I got my clothes on and then did my hair and makeup. I had made my hair wavy and curled some pieces in the front. For my makeup I put on some light makeup, like eyeliner, mascara, and light shades of eyeshadow. I also put on a very thin layer of lipgloss. It was almost 7 and I decided to wait outside my house for Iida. I was surprised I hadn't gotten any texts from Bakugo all day, maybe he really was busy like he said.

I saw Iida approach my house and he was smiling a lot, he seemed nervous but when I smiled it made him calmer "you look.. lovely" Iida stuttered with his words.

I smiled and giggled a little "thank you" I looked at his clothes too, he was wearing a light blue polo shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked very cute in casual clothes "you as well" I smiled "now, where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise" he seemed to be filled with excitement "you'll love it though, at least I hope" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I bet I will, if you chose it then I probably will" I put my hands in my pockets.


	4. Ch4

The next day I woke up and I realized I had slept in a little, Bakugo was outside already, I stumbled out of bed and quickly put my uniform on and met Bakugo outside "are you ready for training today?" I adked him

"Yeah, hopefully it's more fun than most things we do" Bakugo wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close, he seemed on edge and a little pissed.

"What's wrong?" I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at our feet as we walked.

"It's nothing.." he looked away and I definitely knew now it was something else. I decided not to use my quirk against him at this moment because I didn't want to use it for my own personal desires. The one time with Iida was fine because I had promised to myself that I from then on would only use my quirk when fighting.

Once we had gotten to the school we were informed to change into our hero clothes, maybe something exciting was ahead, whatever it was, I knew it would probably be action filled. We had then been escorted to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where we would be faced with many obstacles in different terrain.

I saw Iida and walked over to him "hey Iida, so, are you excited for the training today?" I asked and this time I was more comfortable while wearing my costume, due to the fact I had worn it once already.

"Hello y/n, it's good to see you again, and yes I am very ecstatic to be training today" he was shuffling his feet and looking around.

A few seconds later we saw a portal appear from behind, there was a lot of villains appearing, first a person who had a hand covering his face. He had periwinkle blue hair and his eyes were beady.

I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move my body at all, I felt like my limbs had been frozen, shivers were sent down my spine as more and more villains exited the warp portal. Some were tall and brute, most of them were, and some were small, but it was never good to underestimate a villains powers by size and brute.

Iida had seemed concerned and took my hand in his, he could see I was clearly worried and wanted to calm the situation but we had to stay focused.

Iida let go of my hand and got into a fighting stance, I did as well, but with the blink of an eye Mr. Aizawa jumped into action, telling us to stay back and not do anything, that he and thirteen could handle it. I didn't want to just stand there, but I didn't have a choice, if I went on and fought, I might die, but if I stayed back I'd have better chances of living. So for now I stayed put.

The villain making the warp had begun talking, he had mentioned their sole purpose was to kill All Might, the portal had surrounded and it swarmed us, within an instant I was unfortunately split from the group, along with Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta.

The began looking around, strategizing while Mineta freaked out, I was sitting, thinking of what could go wrong, as I looked at the ship it reminded me of my past. The water swarming the boat gave me anxiety, Like before I felt trapped and like I was being suffocated. I was shaking and sweat droplets swam down my face. The confidence of Asui and Midoriya made me feel a bit more calm, so I stood up and helped them with strategy. If we didn't do anything soon, we could be killed within an instant, even though water terraforming was one of my quirks I still couldn't save all of us. As Midoriya talked on I grew anxious again.

"Midoriya? Tsu, Mineta, I-I don't think I can use my quirk for this, yes I know I have water terraforming but sometimes it's too powerful, it wouldn't be safe if I used it right now" I was shaking a little

Midoriya nodded "That's ok, all we need to do is get out of here, once we get off this boat you should go back to the others, they might need your help" Asui and Mineta agreed with Midoriya.

After we had talked we started to go into action, the boat had been sliced in half Midoriya and Asui had decided to stay calm. Midoriya jumped off the boat and used a powerful attack with his quirk and it made a violent outcome. After that I had grabbed onto Asui and we had gotten off the ship, hopefully we were headed to safety now. From what I could see all of the villains were getting drowned and stuck together by Mineta's powers.

After that we had gotten to the shore and Midoriya suggested that we go on and fight some of the villains that Mr. Aiwaza, but we had stayed in place as the villains got closer, making it harder for us to escape. Shigaraki started to disintegrate Aiwaza's skin and at this moment they kept talking, Aizawa then begun to be attacked again and a Nomo had come up from behind, attacking him and smashing his head into the ground. It was unbearable to watch. It reminded me exactly like the day my family was attacked. We were on a boat, having a nice family outing when we were attacked, I didn't have enough time to react but before I knew it the villain had taken a hold of my brother, my mother was trying to drag me off the boat. My brother, being the strongest in the family tried fighting back, but it wasn't enough, his head was jammed into the floor of the boat. My father tried fighting the villain as well but he couldn't do much since he was weak and his mind reading quirk couldn't do anything, my mother could do something but if she fought she could die and leave me motherless, so it was all up to my brother. At the end of the fight he perished and died from his injuries.

I was shaking again, but it was out of fear and me restraining my body. The Nomu had broke Aizawa's arms and slammed his head into the ground. But before I knew it I ran into action "Don't you dare hurt Mr. Aiwaza!" I yelled and the Nomu had noticed me, it roared and through the roar all I could think of was to fight it. I pulled as much water from the air as I could and then I managed to slice the Nomu's chest with the water, Shigaraki and Kurogiri stood there, they were almost certain that the Nomu would catch me. I kept dodging the Nomu, but I was caught off guard by Aiwaza, he was bleeding a river, it horrified me. I felt like I couldn't save him. I was a child and he was a pro hero, if he couldn't beat this thing I'd have no chance of surviving. While I was frozen with fear the Nomu had grabbed my by the hair. I screamed and tried attacking with the water but I had used my quirk to the maximum. With its other hand it grabbed my face and started to crush it.

I could feel my skull slowly beginning to fracture and blood pour from my mouth and nose. I gagged on the thick liquids pouring from me, before any long term damage was done, Shigaraki put a hand up and I felt myself get dropped to the ground. Shigaraki advanced over to Midoriya and the others. And while they were distracted I crawled away with all the strength I had. Blood was gushing from my face at different places, making it more difficult to stay awake. I got to point where Uraraka could see me.

"Y/n!" She noticed I was bleeding and Sero had used his tape to get me to them. Thirteen was badly injured as well, but once I was up there, All Might had arrived. I began to become calmer, after knowing he was there I knew we would be ok. Uraraka helped me stay conscious and made sure I was ok.

All I could think of now is if Bakugo Iida were ok "where's Iida and Bakugo?" I asked Uraraka because I saw they had gone missing.

"Iida went to go get help from the pro's and Bakugo was warped somewhere else, I don't know where but for now we have to stay put"

I groaned and wiped some of the blood from my face. But within an instant I heard an explosion and knew it was Bakugo's. Once I knew he was ok I tried staying calm. The others decided to fight the villains while I had to stay put, there was a deep urge inside of me, telling me to go and fight, but my body was weakened. The others went to get Mr. Aiwaza while I stayed back with Ashido and Thirteen. It came to a point where All Might had blown the Nomu out of the U.S.J. The others had helped me up and we all were starting to leave but we were too distracted that All Might was almost defeated. Right before Midoriya was about to be disintegrated the pro's had arrived with Iida, as they begun fighting Iida ran over to me "Y/n!" He looked at my bloodied face and panicked "what happened?" He said, but I couldn't speak, my jaw had been fractured and I hadn't noticed till now, I was too anxious to realize the pain. He then helped me since he realized I couldn't talk, he was carrying me and making sure I stayed concious, but I couldn't take it and I had passed out. The Pro's took me to the hospital and later Iida had arrived.

Once I had bandages put on and I had gotten treatment from the doctors I just laid there, I was so weak and helpless. I began to start sobbing, I didn't want to cry in front of Iida but I couldn't hold it back. "I'm so sorry I didn't stay put" I could barely breathe in between the sobs.

Iida had become concerned and took my hand "It's not your fault, that warp villain had gotten to most of the group, you couldn't stop it" I said reassuringly "what happened to cause your injuries?"

I continued crying but I had calmed down a bit since Iida held my hand. "I was taken to the shipwreck arena with Tsu, Midoriya, and Mineta. We were outnumbered greatly with villains swarming us in the water" I took a deep breath "I wanted to use my quirk, especially since we were near water, but I was scared I'd kill the others in the process so I told them I couldn't. We managed to escape but once we had gotten to shore we saw Mr. Aiwaza get his head thrown into the ground, both of his arms were broken and blood poured from his skull. I couldn't hold myself back from helping so I ran into action without thinking. I used my water terraforming quirk but I got off guard. Aiwaza's head looked like my brothers, a year before I moved here I had an older brother we had gone on a family outing but a villain attacked, it was strong and had killed my brother.." I sobbed more "While I was distracted one of the villains grabbed me by the hair and with the other hand started to crush my skull, I was only alive because one of the villains spared me. I didn't deserve to live, I ran into action without thinking and almost got myself killed, so why, out of all people was I spared" I was shaking and so vulnerable.

Iida lifted me up enough to hug him "Y/n, don't say that, you were spared because the villains were only there for All Might, they had no intentions of killing you" he whispered into my ear "I'm so sorry this happened to you, I wish I was there to protect you" he was shaking now and I could hear him silently cry.

I let go of the hug and looked at his face, I wiped the tears from his face and cupped his cheeks with my hand "it's not your fault" I whispered and managed to crack a small smile.

Iida smiled a little too and wrapped his arms around my waist "I promise, from now on that I will protect you with my life"

I nodded and gazed into his dark blue eyes "I will do the same.." I rested my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled me close to him and stayed there, he was enjoying the moment we had for now, each of us in each other's arms and our faces not even an inch away from each other. He lifted his head up for a second "Y/n, I was lying yesterday when I said I didn't like you, I just didn't want to interfere with yours and Bakugo's relationship.." he hada guilty look on his face.

"I know, I was selfish and used my mind reading quirk.." I mumbled and was embarrassed.

"It's fine, that was a valid time to use it I guess" he chuckled quietly. I laughed a little too. Once again we looked into each other's eyes and he locked his lips against mine. I was shocked for a moment but I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss between us. I sat there succumbing myself to him.

About a minute later the door opened very quietly, too quiet for us to notice it had opened. Bakugo was standing at the door wide eyed, that shock turned into anger "Iida!" He yelled and that made both of us break the kiss and jump a little.

I started to turn bright red "Bakugo! It's not what it looks like!" It really was what it looked like but it was all that came out of my mouth.

"It is what it looks like! I'm not stupid!" He yelled "This Damn nerd is kissing my girlfriend!" He stormed out.

I tried getting up to go stop him but Iida held me down "I'll go talk to him" Iida said and walked out of the room.

(Iida's pov)

I ran down the hall following Bakugo, but he walked too fast "Bakugo!" I yelled and Bakugo stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"What do you want, if your here to apologize about making out with _MY_ girlfriend, then I don't want to hear it"

"No, listen just hear me out.. we were just hugging and things got carried away, I swear!" I said in all truthfulness. "I'm sorry.. I'll go now, make sure she's ok" I started to walk off and Bakugo walked the opposite direction and to y/n's room.

I do have to admit that I didn't not enjoy the kiss, her lips were so soft and she didn't stop, I wonder why, she was dating Bakugo but she seemed to hate him whenever we talked.

(Your pov)

I saw Bakugo instead of Iida enter the room, I had to admit that I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he just sat down and looked at me.

I looked down at my lap and my hands were gripping the blanket on the bed, I started to begin to cry again "Why weren't you there" I was angry and upset "you said we had each other's backs!" I yelled at him, it hurt to yell but I didn't know how else to express how I was feeling.

Bakugo sat there with guilt drowning his face, he felt bad clearly and couldn't yell back especially since I looked like how I did now.

"I almost died and you weren't there! I was only spared out of luck, otherwise I would be dead!" I was violently sobbing and letting all of my anger out on him.

He sighed and started to speak up "I'm sorry.. I should've been there.." he mumbled and his body was trembling, yet he wasn't crying. "I was worried about you the whole time and now knowing that you could've been killed feels like I've been stabbed in the chest" he was clenching the fabric of the shirt on his chest. "And then when I go to see if you were ok I see you making out with another guy.." he clenched his teeth.

I was still crying but took a deep breath "I think we need to break up.." I whispered

Bakugo didn't know what else to do at this point so he nodded and sighed "I don't think in good for you, you deserve Iida.."

"You are good enough, it's just that I expect too much.." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and before getting up to leave he gave me one last kiss "Just know that I'll still be here for you, your still my best friend" he then got up and left.


	5. Ch5

The next day I started becoming more active, I was able to walk around the hospital courtyard and my classmates came to visit me. I would take long walks around the whole floor pf which I was staying on, I would pass by rooms that were either filled with complete and pure joy and dark and desolate sadness.

Bakugou had only come to see you a few times while you were there and you were surprised he did considering the fact you two had just broken up, but then again like he said, he'd still be here for you.

One of the days I did see a mother alone in a hospital room with a newborn baby, there was no father present so I figured the child was fatherless.

The strange thing was is that the mother stayed there for more than three days, I decided I would go see her and maybe try to befriend her, she looked sad in her hospital room whenever I passed it.

It was a few hours past noon when I walked into the hospital room "Hello ma'am, I'm y/n I noticed you have been here longer than most patients are and I wanted to just come in and say hi, maybe talk too if that's ok?" I smiled warmly and tried keeping my voice down because the child the woman was holding was asleep.

"Thank you" she gave me back a warm smile "The problem is of why I'm staying here so long is because I am very weak right now, and I don't have a lot of money to pay for my medical bill, you see the father of my child is a pro hero but he decided to leave himself out of the whole thing, I'm only 22 and I barely have enough money to support myself" A frown started to drown her face as she teared up.

I walked over to a chair and sat down "I'm so sorry, whichever pro did this to you and left you like this doesn't deserve to be a pro" I furrowed my brows and sighed. I thought for a moment and came up with an idea "what if I were to help you pay for a medical bill, I have some money saved up for situations where I want to help someone in need and this is perfect" my eyes metaphorically lit up and the woman started to smile.

"Are you sure? I don't even know you that well" the woman was in a bit of shock "besides, I'm not the biggest problem that you could help with your money"

"Well I am on the path to become a pro hero right now, I am a student at U.A. And I think it would be great if I could help even before I could become a pro hero" I smiled brightly and just the thought of doing this made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thank you so much, You know, I haven't come up with a name for my baby yet, I think I'll name her y/n" she smiled a lot and was happy crying.

I started crying as well, it was all happy tears, I felt so good doing something heroic like.

The day of my discharge I paid for the woman's medical bill and I gave her some more money out of my allowance for her baby. We exchanged phone numbers so she could keep in touch with me, within 2 days we became very close friends and I got called an aunt.

Once I got home from the hospital I was home alone, my parents both were on a work trip and couldn't come back to see me till a few days. I opened the door to my house with my key but it was already unlocked, I looked inside and no one was there, I figured my parents forgot to lock the door so I walked inside and when I did I saw Iida on the couch, he was passed out but next to him was my favorite flowers in a vase.

I walked over to Iida and started smiling widely, I bent down to the couch level and I reached over to poke him in the chest "Iida?" I said softly.

He woke up with a sudden jolt, he looked exhausted "I'm awake!" He rubbed his eyes and looked at me "sorry I passed out, I planned on staying awake and surprising you with flowers, both of your parents told me you'd be home today so I went to the best florist I could find and I found your favorites" he smiled widely

You started to feel a blush creep up on your cheeks but you were quick to make it recede "You did this for me?" You giggled a little and smelled the flowers

"Well of course! As class rep it is my duty to welcome back the other students from the hospital or any other place" he adjusted his glasses on his face.

You laughed a little and ran one of your hands through your hair "so.. about the thing at the hospital, do you."

Your words were cut off with a sudden locking of lips against yours. You didn't have much time to react but you decided to keep kissing him back. He pulled you up to his lap and wrapped his large and muscular arms around you which made you feel safe and warm.

You decided to wrap your arms around his neck and you didn't hold yourself back either, while at the hospital all you could think about was Iida, and now being in his arms made you feel complete and satisfied.

He didn't break the kiss at all, assuming you wanted to keep going, like at the hospital he deepened the kiss by tilting his head to the side.

That made you go crazy and very lustful, he was surprisingly a good kisser for someone who hasn't made any romantic bonds with anyone. You then realized completely and fully that what you were doing was wrong especially because you only a week ago broke up with Bakugou and you didn't want Iida to be a rebound to you.

You pulled away from the kiss quickly "I'm sorry, I can't I just broke up with Bakugou less than a week ago and I don't want you to become a rebound.."

He sighed and nodded slowly "I completely understand, I feel bad about this, I forced myself onto you and in a way messed up your relationship with Bakugou"

"It wasn't you who messed it up, we just didn't work as a couple, we are great friends but we always fought when together, he said we are still best friends so I'm at least glad about that"

"Well I'm glad you two are gonna good terms, the one bad thing about it though is that I am at the same level of an enemy like Midoriya to Bakugou, but it's fine, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself" he said with confidence.

You giggled a little at his attitude towards this. You cupped one of his cheeks with your hand and he leaned his head into your hand. You thought of him like a puppy, he was so kind and gentle and he loved all of the attention he was getting from you.

Iida wasn't the type to show any sort of PDA in public, but behind closed doors he was all yours, his attention was focused on just you and he intended for it to stay that way.

Iida had moved one of his hands to your hair and started gently petting your head, you had never seen this side of him, he was warming up to you more and more every time you two were together.

This time it was different though, he was probably deprived of not seeing you for a week that he was all cuddly and sweeter now.

"What's with you right now?" You giggled a little and your cheeks were flushed with pink

"I just miss you, that's all. I mean I haven't seen you in a week and I'm normally used to seeing your pretty face every day" he had never told you that you were pretty, perhaps he really did like you and finally was opening up his shell.

"Ok, I do have one question, do you really want to be my boyfriend or is this just a one time thing?" You asked and felt a little guilty because it seemed like he wanted to be but you had to check so you wouldn't hurt yourself with these feelings.

He hesitated for a second and took his glasses off "I want to, I want to take things slow.. I haven't gotten to take you on a proper date yet and even though I want to be your boyfriend, I want to become that the right way" he smiled gently.

All of his words were calm and had so much meaning to you, it was definitely not like this when Bakugou asked you to date him.

**Flashback**

year back You and Bakugo were walking down the street of your neighborhood, both of you had only known each other for two months now since you had just moved to Japan.

Bakugou has gotten to know you because he saw you outside once just riding your bike up and down the street, He had no idea how to ride a bike so he had asked you, from then on you two became friends and eventually caught feelings when Bakugou started hugging you before you two would part ways to go back to your houses.

You had rarely seen his anger, only when he was around his parents and the first time he rode a bike. All of the other times he very calm and a good listener around you. Back to when you two were walking down the street he was shuffling his feet while walking and was pretty nervous.

You had decided to ask him what was wrong because he was acting stranger than normal. "Bakugou, are you ok?" You said with concern in your tone but at the same time very gentle and sweet.

His head turned to you suddenly and his face was bright red "Yeah.. everything is great" His voice had cracked when he said great, immediately after he covered his mouth with his hands, even more embarrassed.

"Bakugou, you can tell me whatever is on your mind, I won't judge" you had stopped walking and stood directly in front of him so he'd stop too. You had gently taken his hands and removed them from his mouth.

He took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes "y/n, I think I have feelings for you and I really badly want to be your boyfriend if you'd let me" he said with a straight face but clearly was sweaty.

Your face lit up and a small tint of pink swarmed your cheeks "of course, I kind of want to also because I'm pretty sure I caught feelings too" you hid your face in your palms from embarrassment.

He smiled a little and took your hands from your face to hold them "so, Is it official?" He said with a sweet smile on his face and a gentle tone like never before.

You nodded and started smiling as well, you then looked at his lips and kissed him. The rest is history from there.

**Present time**

"I'm flattered" you said with a bit of embarrassment in your tone. Out of all of the pretty girls in your class Iida had chose you, maybe it's because you were always so kind and nice to especially him.

"Now that I mentioned a date, I want to take you on one, the U.A. sports festival is coming up soon and I want to take you somewhere nice after, like maybe a sunset dinner, or a ballroom to dance, somewhere nice so I can show you how much I like you"

"I'd love to go on a date, but I also have no idea what this U.A. Sports festival is, did Mr. Aiwaza inform us about this while I was gone?"

"Oh! Yes, I should have told you earlier, that's bad on my part as a class rep. The U.A. Sports Festival is when all of the U.A. First year students come together for a number of battles to show off skills and quirks. Hero agencies are there to watch and this is a chance to get recruited by one of them for a work study and internships"

"Wow.. that was a perfect explanation, I'm guessing you truly do take class rep seriously" you teased and moved your arms so you had them around him again.

"Class rep is prepared for everything and anything that's comes in his way" he was speaking in third person now and he said it with confidence in his tone.

"Ok, I promise that right after the sports festival we will go on a date, you pick though, anything you want, but tell me what to wear before hand so I don't accidentally wear casual or fancy"

He nodded and put his glasses back on "so while I was here I decided I'd clean up for you, so I cleaned all of the main areas in your house, of course with your parents permission, I wouldn't break in"

You gasped a little and were very surprised "you really did this for me?"

He nodded "I just thought I'd do something nice, I figured you were going to be home alone for the next few days since your parents are gone so I wanted to make the place nice, anyways I should probably get going, you probably need your beauty rest" he smiled

I nodded and got off his lap, we had been sitting there for close to 30 minutes just talking and enjoying each other's presence. You had walked him over to the door and right before he walked out you had stopped him and grabbed his arm "Iida, do you want to stay the night? I'm just a little frightened after the U.S.J. Incident that a villain might come after me and kill me.." you said and could feel tears fill your eyes but none of them fell down your cheeks.

He looked back at you with concern and empathy "of course, I know how scary that is to you so I'll stay if it makes you feel safer" he walked back inside and shut the door.

"Thank you" you replied simply and a smile lit your face up, the tears that you were about to cry had gone away.

(**Update! **Sorry for the lack of chapters recently, I am in quarantine with my family currently and doing independent study for school, it's a bit chaotic at my home right now but I am planning on updating more frequently from now on unless I have something come up)


	6. Ch6

A few days after Iida had sleep the night you were fawning all over him, he was fawning over you too, but he didn't show it in public at all. The closest you two would get to holding hands is each other's pinky's in the hallways. With the few days you had of training, you and Iida had worked out at his house, he let you use all of his equipment and on other days you two would go on runs, he would leave you behind on accident, but eventually would catch up to you. If you were too tired to run he would carry you on his back while he ran. After runs you would go back to his house and the two of you would lay in his bed, his calves were usually sore from running so you would gently massage them, which to him was greatly appreciated. After that you'd cuddle together and he would pet your hair as you two laid there, pouring out secrets and thoughts that would flood your minds.

You had almost fallen asleep into Iida's chest when his brother Tensei had walked into the room "Tenya, it's almost time for dinner" he stopped in his tracks when he saw you two.

You almost let out a frightened squeak. Within a few seconds both you and Iida had separated from each other.

Your faces were bright red and you had a few marks in your neck from kissing, even though you two decided not to be boyfriend and girlfriend yet, you still wanted to share kisses and cuddle.

"Sorry to barge in" Tensei laughed nervously and stood at the door "Anyways, are you staying for dinner?" He asked you

You nodded and didn't say a word, it felt a little awkward that Iida's brother was in your room, before you had moved to Japan you had loved the pro hero Ingenium, and now seeing him in person was like a dream come true.

Tensei walked out of the room and you crawled back over to Iida "I'm so embarrassed!" You dug your face into his chest.

"Why?" He asked and was completely clueless about the whole situation even though it was right in front of him.

"It just that your brother was and is one of my idols, and now that I just saw him in person I'm really flustered!" You looked at Iida's face.

Iida's face was bright red "O-oh" he sat up "it's fine with me, let's go eat dinner, my mom is probably waiting" he pulled on a shirt and tossed you some sweatpants since you were in shorts.

You put them on and walked out of his room with him, Iidas house was humongous and without him you'd probably get lost. You had went to go sit down and Iida sat next to you, Tensei was sitting next to you too so it made things worse.

"So y/n, I hear your half American half Japanese, does that mean you were raised in America?" Iida's father asked

"Oh, yes, I was raised in California, it's the state in the west closest to the ocean" you started eating the food on your plate "this is really good Mrs.Iida"

"Oh I didn't make this, Tensei did" she smiled at her son

Tensei laughed a little "aw come on you could've taken the credit" he said modestly

"Come on, we all know how great of a cook you are, we'd like our guests to know as well" Iida's father stated.

Iida was looking down at his plate, he hadn't said a word since you told him about Tensei in his room.

"T-Thank you Tensei" you smiled a little nervously and you could feel your cheeks heat up every second

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoy it" He smiled back at you and continued to eat, all of you were eating in silence for a few minutes when Iida's mom spoke up.

"So y/n, I never asked but what is your quirk?" She was very intrigued by you, probably because neither of her sons would bring home a girl often considering the fact that they both were busy with school or hero work.

"Oh, my quirk is water terraforming and mind reading, the mind reading is my fathers quirk and my mother's is terraforming" you had finished eating and so had Iida

"Wow, those are amazing quirks! Maybe someday you can join Tensei's agency or intern for him" Iida's father spoke.

The thought made you turn bright red but before they could notice you stood up quickly "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom" you said quickly and then rushed to the bathroom. You ran into the nearest one and shut the door behind you, you had locked the door and paced the bathroom "Calm down calm down calm down cal-" you stopped pacing when you heard a knock at the door

"y/n, are you ok?" Iida's sweet voice spoke to you between the door

"Yes, I'm ok, I accidentally bit my lip!" You lied because you didn't want him to know what was really going on. So to make it believable you had to bite the inside of your lip just enough to make it bleed.

You opened the door and Iida's face drowned with concern "you really do have a bloody lip!" He got a tissue and walked over to you, putting it up against your lip "are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, let's go back to the dinner table, I'm sure your parents want to talk with me more" you smiled.

Iida smiled and nodded, he led you back to the dining room and you sat down again.

"Everything ok?" Iida's mom asked

"Oh yeah, everything is perfectly fine" you said a bit nervously but they couldn't tell.

"We can't wait to see you and Iida in the U.A. Sports festival, we want to see your quirk in action" Iida's father seemed very excited for the sports festival

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty excited about it I just don't know if I am going to at least get in the top 10" the sports festival brought knots to your stomach just thinking about it.

"I'm sure she'll do great!" Tensei smiled "Tenya always tells me about how amazing her quirk is, I'm sure she'll get in the top ten at least"

You felt glad about the encouraging words Tensei had said to you, and you were even more flattered that Iida had mentioned you to his brother.

"Tenya and I have had good training so far, I'm sure he'll make it into the finals" you smiled and looked over at Iida, he was smiling back to you as well.

After dinner you had decided you would have a late night at Iida's house your parents were going to pick you up later.

You had snuggled up to Iida in his bed and you ran your fingers through his hair while laying next to him "Today was exhausting, your meaning of training is very different from mine"

"Well I expect both of us to get into the final round so of course I'd made training difficult" he took his glasses off and put them on his nightstand "I don't intend for the festival to be easy"

"I know, I just thought we could also relax more while I was here, so far we've done I'd say four hours of training and 30 minutes of resting, dinner doesn't count" you twirled his front hair pieces in your finger.

"After this I promise we'll relax more, especially since I'm taking you on a date the night of the festival"

"Ok fine" you sighed "Is it strange that we cuddle before dating.."

"Y-yes, we technically shouldn't but I made an exception for you..." he was blushing bright red

"I'm ok with that" you smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled back to you and then kissed you on the lips softly.

Occasionally you two would make out but neither of you cared because you would get lost in the moment and then stuff would happen, ya know.

You were making out with Iida for a few more minutes till you both eventually were pulling each other's shirts off and at this point aggressively kissing, everyone else in Iida's house was asleep so you two made sure to be quiet.

You now were at the point where you were unbuckling his pants and taking them off, leaving him in only his boxers.

He had roamed his hands down your waist to take off the sweatpants he had let you borrow.

Both of you continued to make out aggressively and hungrily. He eventually reached for the clasp of your bra and undid it, he started trailing hickeys down your chest and you made sure not to be too loud.

I eventually got the upperhand and started kissing all over Iida's neck and collarbone, while leaving hickeys and bite marks on his collar bone and neck.

This reminded me of when Bakugou and I first had sex, except Iida was a bit more gentle than Bakugou.

I didn't know if you could go much further considering the fact that you truly didn't know if Iida's family was asleep for sure, and you didn't know when I'd be picked up.

We were so busy making out that I hadn't heard Tensei knock on the door till he called your names out. "y/n, Tenya?"

Iida and I had jumped in shock and broke the kiss. I quickly reached for a blanket Incase he walked in, covering Iida and I.

"Do you need a ride home y/n, it's getting pretty late" Tensei said from behind the door.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" I quickly looked for your bra, shirt and pants.

Iida had put his shirt and pants back on and got your bag for you "I'll see you tomorrow at the sports festival" he kissed me and then I walked out of the room and saw Tensei with the car keys. "Ready to go?" He asked

I nodded and then followed him outside to his car. I got in and then he drove off.

"So, are you and Tenya dating, it's really unclear and I can't tell because you never said you were yet you and Tenya were just making out in his room"

"Well.. we.. ok no we aren't dating, but Tenya is planning on taking me on a date tomorrow night because he wants us to date the proper way"

"Sounds a lot like him, it's nice seeing him have someone there for him, not friendship wise but relationship" Tensei kept his eyes on the road

I nodded "I had a boyfriend about a month ago and he's nothing like Tenya, Tenya is just more gentle and I can't find a reason to be mad at him, except that he is more like my teacher.."

"He is difficult regarding that, I guess he just doesn't really know how to relax, maybe you can show him?"

"I'll try my best" I smiled and looked at my lock screen on my phone which was Iida and I together.


End file.
